Imaginary
by Mantinas
Summary: Ben's life sucks. His father beats him, his cousin hates his existence, and the rest of the family doesn't seem to notice. But one person does, too bad he's supposed to be imaginary.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I've had cooking even before Mr. Levin. I'm quite happy with it, though I'm not finished-I'm still working on chapter 4 :( But I do hope to continue it.

**For an update on Mr. Levin, please read my profile. It's written in bold.**

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ben sat under the bed's green sheet, his knees up to his chest and the blanket covering him up to his mouth. He couldn't stop shaking. Thoughts racing through his mind: <em>Why must they fight every night? I wish they'd stop. I wish I could stop being a disappointment.<em>

Staring at his door, he never noticed the other form on the bed until a pale, lanky arm was resting on his knee. Ben jumped, heart racing, but he did not scream for fear of angering his parents more.

"Kevin," Ben screamed as silently as he could. "Don't do that! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The pale boy chuckled, his dark as a starless night eyes never leaving the shivering boy's. Kevin patted Ben's right knee, his smile reaching his eyes that seemed to twinkle despite their appearance of being a void.

"Sorry, Benji." Kevin said frowning. He never got away with calling him that. "It's kinda hard to sleep when your best friend can't."

Ben tilted his head down upset that he disturbed his best and only friend's sleep. A gentle finger slid under his chin and forced him to look into black eyes.

"Don't feel bad, Benji." Ben blushed looking into the eleven year olds eyes and finding the safe haven he wants so badly. "It's what friends are for."

Both boys stared into each other's eyes, finding solace in the other's orbs, solace that circumstances have denied them.

"_For cryin' out loud, Sandra!_" Ben's father shouted. "_He's ten years old! It's time for him to __**grow up**__!_"

And just like that it was gone; their safe place breeched by the howling of a monster. Not that Ben's father was a monster.

Ben's eyes glazed over and the shaking started all over again. He did not notice Kevin scooting him over so that he could sit next to him until his arm was rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Sleep, Ben." Kevin said sounding more like a loving parent than his actual ones.

"But…"

"_Sleeeeeeep_."

Ben chuckled, laying on his back, Kevin following suit-wrapping one of his arms around the boy, making Ben use his chest as a pillow, the brunette falling instantly asleep grasped Kevin tighter.

Kevin hated to do that to his boy, but it was the only way for him to ensure that Ben would be fine for school the next day. When they met seven years ago things were, by stereotypes, normal in Ben's household. But now, because of _him_, things went south and it tore him apart.

It wasn't fair, he was warned about this on his home planet of Illusia, but also assured that such happenings were rare that he was convinced that these would be his best years of existence upon saying 'hi' to the boy. But, as they say on Earth; stuff happens, and the Illuscian couldn't agree more.

More yelling could be heard. Kevin didn't need to look away from the ceiling to know that the ten year old was tensing up. With a sigh, he teleported them both to his ship parked on the moon.

It was a standard one man vessel with a small kitchen, closet, and a bathroom connected to the bedroom with its twin bed and nightstand that only held a single photo of Kevin and Ben pulling each other's mouths open like typical children do when sticking their tongue out. It was taken that one time they hijacked his father's instant camera.

The bed is where they ended up, same position as they were before, only a bright light greeted them both. Before Kevin could dim them using one of his abilities, Ben sighed, relaxing his tense body and snuggling closer to Kevin.

'_It's as if he knows that we're no longer in his bedroom._' Kevin mused, smiling gently and running a hand through the messy brown hair. It's a shame he never saw this place. Sighing, he too drifted off to sleep. His mind content, knowing full well that his ship would wake him ten minutes before Ben's, giving him plenty of time to teleport him back into his bed.

But one thought managed to resurface before he zoned out; Only One year left after tomorrow…

At five fifty in the morning an apparatus rose from just above the head board and extended outward like a quickly growing sprout, bending down and gently placed the upper, oval looking mechanism onto Kevin's forehead and started to buzz, vibrating Kevin's head, waking him up.

Yawning, Kevin stretches and gently gets out of bed. Still in his black shirt with ripped sleeves and brown pants, his bike lock and chain around his neck was his cloaking device; hiding his form and voice from the world except Ben. The precise workings of it made his head spin, but he never cared for the small details that much. He stared down at the boy in his underwear and grey night shirt. Sighing, he picked him up and teleported them back to Ben's room.

Gently, so as not to wake Ben up, Kevin placed the brunette onto the bed, covered him up, and sat Indian-style on the floor watching over him. Humans, he discovered, had several names for what he was doing. Most bad, but one he liked; Guardian Angel. For some reason that word made Kevin feel warm inside and a sense of pride. That, besides just being a friend; he was more than that.

"It's a shame I have to leave…" He was cut off by the annoying sound coming from the alarm clock; which was a thousand times more annoying than the alarm his kind use.

Ben moaned, consciousness coming back to him like a ton of bricks, but relaxed once more when the sound that woke him ceased. Only to be replaced by a better one.

"Time to wake up, Ben."

Ben opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness his world had become until it cleared, revealing his best friend standing over him, his black void eyes seeming to twinkle again. Ben stretched his weary muscles and threw the covers off of him. Ben stood up and walked towards the bathroom a 'be right back' lazily mumbled as he went out the door.

Kevin made Ben's bed knowing full well what would happen if Ben's father would find his bed in shambles(even though Ben liked it that way since it saved time) but being a good friend meant going the extra mile sometimes…Especially if it meant sparing his friend's rear end from a belt lashing.

Ben walked in with a towel around his waist and went straight towards his underwear drawer, taking out a pair of clean ones he slid them on before taking the towel off. Kevin and he had seen each other only this far in their entire friendship that it no longer bothered either boy. Ben next walked into his closet and picked out a white shirt with a bold, black stripe running down off to the left a ways from the center and green cargo pants. Tying his shoes, he then ran out the door, picking up his back pack as he went.

"Thanks for the bed, Kevin." Ben said as he walked towards their bus stop.

"Anytime," Kevin replied. "And Happy Birthday."

Ben beamed, causing Kevin to chuckle. "Thanks Kevin." Kevin ruffled his hair in response, causing the now eleven year old to giggle as he straightened his hair.

"Aww, I like your hair messy, Benji." Kevin said half teasingly, anticipating the glare.

"Yeah, well Gwen doesn't and if she sees me like this she'll flip."

Kevin groaned at the mention of Ben's cousin. She was smart and pretty; had a bright future ahead of her. It's only a shame he seemed to be the only one to recognize her as the siren-or better yet, harpy-she really was with her preppy outfit and red, almost orange, hair.

But what really got him was that Ben did not react like he usually did. A little put off he chocked it to the back of his mind to ask later; their stop in sight and Gwen(whose birthday was also today) along with the bullies Cash and J.T. were there already.

"Well, if it isn't the baby," Cash sneered when they stopped, directing his gaze on Ben, not seeing Kevin even though he was standing right in front of him calling him silly kid names like 'monkey butt' and 'big dummy'.

Ben tried his best to stifle his laughter, but sadly a couple got out.

"Think I'm funny, squirt?" Cash snapped.

"Leave him alone, Cash." Gwen groaned. "The 'tough guy' thing is getting old."

Kevin rolled his eyes; leave it to a girl to think it's just acting. Of course, he does not have a problem with females…But that was before he met Gwen and others amongst Ben's race. Cash growled, striking a menacing pose all bullies seem to have.

"Come on, monkey butt." Kevin groaned. "The kid has enough to put up with at home."

"Kevin," Ben whined, earning a groan from Gwen and snickers from J.T. Ben sighed, he knew from experience that it's not good to do that-no one but him saw or heard him, but instinct that was engraved from dealing with Gwen made him slip.

"Sorry," Kevin said sheepishly. "But I'm getting tired of him."

Ben stood still.

"Baby," Cash jeered, the blush not gone unnoticed by the jerk. "Aww, what's the matter? Baby wet his diapers?"

"Man, Ben, I knew you were immature, but to still have your imaginary friend…Wow!" J.T. finally spoke out.

Fortunately for all of them the school bus arrived. Gwen dashing on board to get away from the embarrassment Ben always seemed to dole out to her. Cash and J.T. followed leaving Ben and Kevin last. They were the third stop so there were seats open. Ben tried to sit next to Gwen at the very front, knowing that Kevin loved to stand on the bus as it sped down the road, but she placed her back pack beside her and shook her head.

Of course.

"Come on, Ben, let's go somewhere else." Ben slightly nodded, just enough for anyone paying attention to see. Ben sat in the middle, not taking up a 'precious' back seat or 'quick escape' front seat. Kevin sat beside him and placed a hand gently on Ben's shoulder.

"It's okay, Kevin." Ben sighed, barely moving his lips. They worked on this system when Ben was seven and the whole ostracizing thing bothered him enough that he begged Kevin to come with him so he would not be alone.

Ben cracked a small smile. "'Monkey butt' was a nice touch, though."

Kevin still frowned, knowing full well that nothing was 'okay'. His friend was hurting and it was his partially his fault. The other part belonged to Gwen, his spoiled cousin who was only thinking of preserving her self-image. Kevin guessed it was true; girls did start early. But eleven...Come on.

Kevin took his arm off of his shoulder and placed it on Ben's other one, pulling him close to him. Ben seemed to relax a little at that, which made Kevin feel a little better.

The bus had finished its rounds and Ben was the only person sitting by himself-well, that's how it looked to everyone else-which suited both of them just find in a way. But it also confirmed his fears; Ben was considered a freak. Though why, Kevin never knew. But for some reason Ben was thrown out of the circle the student body seemed to have, yet Cash and J.T., who deserved to be thrown out and ridiculed, weren't.

Life on Earth sucks. No wonder its inhabitants believed in an afterlife of happiness and joy.

The bus stopped at the school letting everyone out; Ben being last since he was nice enough to let everyone else go before him. They stared at the two story, brown brick building with some apprehension. Yes, it was better than the war zone home turned out to be, but school was still another monster entirely.

Always one to try and cheer Ben up, Kevin playfully punched Ben in the arm.

"Race you to class."

"You're on."

Both started out in step but Kevin easily took the lead.

"No fair! You don't have a backpack wearing you down!" Ben cried.

A black backpack appeared on his shoulders. Yeah, Ben knew from day one that Kevin was an alien, but it still surprised him sometimes when things came out of nowhere like that.

"Better?" Kevin asked as the brunette caught up.

Both boys giggled as they ran down the halls towards their first class of the day; math. Neither was good at it, but at the moment the only thing that mattered was their race. Childish, Ben and Kevin would admit that it was, but neither cared; they're still young. Just like they didn't care to heed the shouts of teachers' screaming 'NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS'!

"I won!" Echoed through the halls as Ben whooped and hollered. Kevin giggled at his friend, glad to see the old, happy Ben back.

Walking into the empty classroom, the teacher having to walk out for one reason or another before their arrival, was pleasant. No one crowding around the room or talking, making noise; sometimes about him.

Ben sat in the third seat, second row from the door. Kevin sat at a desk he conjured up next to his in the middle of the first and second rows. Of course, people would later be walking through him. Ben asked how it felt. Kevin said he felt nothing; again, the details involved made their heads spin.

Both sat in silence, nothing to say. This happened a lot between them and not only because Ben talking to himself would ruin his already black spotted reputation, but because moments like these were enjoyable. Neither having to say a word, they could decompress from the stress and bad feelings and thoughts each had. Ben's focusing on his family while Kevin's focused on Ben and what his being here does to him.

Before they knew it the bell rang and their solitude was broken. Students walking in at their leisure. Several students walked through Kevin, not feeling anything as they sat in their desks. The teacher walked back in as final bell rang. She was a tall, old lady. Her gray hair in a pony tail, brown eyes free of contacts or glasses with a pointy nose in a red suit with sewn in shoulder pads.

"Okay, class, take out your homework and pass it to the front." She spoke with a kind voice, but all knew that beneath the charm laid a cobra ready to strike.

After the papers were collected she placed them on her desk for later and stood up at the dry-erase board in the front of the room. This is where Kevin shined. It was not that Ben was stupid; far from it, he just learned differently like everyone else in the galaxy. And Kevin was no genius either, even though his race is only second to Galvans, but that did not mean that his entire race were made up of super geniuses.

Before they knew it the bell rang. Both stood up, Kevin's desk disappearing as they walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mantinas-Couldn't sleep so I'm posting this early. Anyway, hopefully I'll do better on this than some of my other stories-It's been over a month since I started this and I'm still on chapter four! Oh well. I hope you like this.

And yes, I know the gift is a dumb thing, but oh well! What is Ben 10 without THAT design? Nothing I tell you, NOTHING! XD

* * *

><p>Their next two classes went about the same when Lunch period came around. Ben placed a chocolate milk on his tray of ravioli pieces, the whole parts served to other students(most probably broken), with carrot slices and an oatmeal cookie.<p>

Finding a sparsely populated table, Ben and Kevin sat down; Kevin's tray of dehydrated-pill-food and a glass of water already where he was going to sit before he sat down. Pouring some water on the tablets, they revealed carrots, ravioli that looked more appetizing than Ben's, and a too dry cookie.

"Here," Kevin concentrated on their ravioli, their short distance something he was not used to. He sighed when it worked, giving Ben the better, whole ravioli than the soup the lunch ladies gave him.

"You didn't have to do that." Ben said, head tilted down, lips barely moving.

Kevin smiled. "It's your big day."

Ben smiled at Kevin, a silent thank you. Kevin nodded a silent 'you're welcome' was returned before they dug into their lunch.

Sitting a couple tables away was Gwen and her friends. One was a platinum blonde haired girl with violet eyes and an Asian girl whose beautiful, brown eyes were trained on Ben to the point where her thoughts of moonlit kisses with said boy could be seen in her brown orbs.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Gwen," The violet eyed girl said. "Your cousin's a freak."

"Tell me about it." Gwen said, disgusted that Ben lowered his head and, if you looked just right, could see his jaw twitching as if he were talking, then lifting his head, to do what, she wasn't sure, the back of his head the only thing visible.

"I think he's cute." The Asian girl said.

"You would," Violet eyes spat.

"Quit it, Charm."

"Can the both of you can it?" Gwen snapped. "And Julie," She glared at the Asian girl. "Why don't you ask him out? Today is, sadly, _both _ofour birthdays. It's at my Aunt and Uncle's house."

Julie beamed, a plan forming in her head. "Yeah,"

"Gag me," Charmcaster said, pretending to stick her finger down her throat.

Gwen could relate, but the images of her best friend being related to her cancelled them out. After all, it would be cool to be related to her friends; then they could really be called sisters instead of just 'sisters' or Sisters when they pretended to be witches years ago.

Ben and Kevin, having finished their lunch, began a slight conversation ranging from what happened in class to that morning(in which many apologies were given) to this afternoon.

"You didn't tell me, what's happening for your birthday?"

Ben grimaced a little, face flushing as he began explaining what was going to happen once school let out: "Basically Gwen and her friends are coming over to the house along with her family and Grandpa. Beyond that I can only guess."

Kevin nodded; knowing what will happen. He knew Ben missed those special father-son fishing trips that not even he was allowed to go to. Back when his father didn't drink and mother less stressed and not even fearful of her husband. Back when it was okay for him to be around.

"Hey Ben," Kevin said. "How about we take a fishing trip this year?"

Ben smirked. "Nice, but how? We're not allowed off grounds and after this it's directly home."

"Close your eyes."

Ben complied, not knowing what to expect. Kevin reached out and touched Ben's forearm. A blinding flash and Ben found himself on a boat floating on a crystalline lake surrounded by lush forest of alien design, the whole landscape covered in hazy fog, the sun just starting to rise.

"Where are we?"

"A projection of the lake on my home world located in my backyard." Kevin said, letting his presence be known before handing Ben a pole.

"It's beautiful," Ben said, baiting his hook with a green and yellow worm, tossing the line into the water with a slight 'plop'.

They waited in silence for an unknown amount of time, both receiving tugs on their lines but neither catching anything. Both boys laid back in the boat, their crossed legs on one side, their heads(gently resting against their crossed arms) on the other, their poles at their sides.

"Kevin," Ben said after a while. "How come you haven't done this before?"

"It takes practice and concentration to do this." Kevin replied lazily. "I didn't have those until spending so much time with you, Benji."

"Hey, I ain't that bad!"

Kevin smirked. "Didn't mean it was you." From the hurt look on Ben's face, he knew he did not hear it, which was best. No use upsetting the boy any further today. Instead, he ruffled the now eleven year old's hair, earning an exasperated command to 'stop it'.

Silence pervaded them again, but this time Kevin broke it.

"Okay, how come you don't get mad when I call you Benji anymore?"

Ben blushed, looking at the bottom of the boat. "It still embarrasses me, Kevin. But I remember that friends give friends nicknames. So as long as it's just you saying it, I can live with that."

Kevin watched Ben as he spoke. Afterwards Ben looked up into black eyes and both smiled slightly.

Ben's line went taut, pole bending slightly. Ben quickly sat up and began reeling it in, Kevin holding onto him after it came apparent that if he did not, Ben would be flung into the water. Ben reeled and tugged until finally a good sized fish was flung out of the water and landed at their feet.

It was a beautiful fish. It looked like a catfish and salmon had babies with an iridescent rainbow, the colors changing from the base of its two long whiskers to the tip in striped neon.

Ben had a huge smile plastered on his face. Standing up he jumped for joy, shouting: "I finally caught the big one!" over and over again, in a sing-song, not caring that he was rocking the boat.

A bell rung and both boys were transported back to reality(1). Ben picked up his tray, Kevin's already gone, they walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards class.

School went by with ease; a few minor run-ins with Cash and J.T., when, before they knew it, they were on their way to Ben's house-Gwen and her two friends Charmcaster and Julie leading the way, talking animatedly about nothing.

"Oh, like, did you hear about Courtney?" Kevin mimicked Charmcaster, using his right hand as a puppet. "No," Came the left hand; Julie. "She did something stupid!" The right hand said. "Squee!" Both his hands and head were pulled back like excited girls, earning a chuckle from Ben.

Gwen rolled her eyes when she heard her cousin giggle, but focused on the conversation they were having about Courtney getting caught skipping with a boy.

Outside of Ben's house looked normal. No balloons on the mailbox since the guests were few and Carl didn't want an eyesore. But once they crossed the threshold they were met with indigo and green color scheme and a big "Happy Birthday Gwen and Ben" banner, their family shouting that once they were seen in the connecting kitchen and dining room.

Pizza was already ordered and on the counter with various toppings to cater with everyone's particular craving. The plates were indigo, the cups red, while the napkins were green. Kevin figured that it was because green napkins were easier to find than indigo, but he still could glare at the slight symbolism.

Everyone managed to fit at the table, except Kevin who snuck a couple slices of cheese pizza when no one was looking, he stood behind Ben watching as everyone seemed to be enthralled with Gwen; Ben's parents, trying to be the perfect hosts, would only spare him a few glances and words. The only family that seemed to spend a large amount of time with Ben was his grandpa Max and Julie spared a few glances his way, too. And Kevin knew what those glances meant. He didn't like it, she was one of _Gwen's _friends, which meant she was trouble by affiliation.

Kevin wouldn't be able to stand it if she got her claws in him. Touching his chest, a look of mild confusion and concern replaced his scornful look. Why did his heart hurt? The pain seemed to dull enough that he could relax. Not one to worry his friend, Kevin filed that in the back of his mind to look back on later by himself.

After everyone finished eating it was onto presents. They each got what they wanted, but Kevin couldn't help but notice that Gwen got more. Again, why was Ben the lone wolf when a harpy has friends? He thought wolves were more liked than the mythical harpy.

When the wrapping paper was picked up everyone went into conversation. Taking this as his cue, Kevin motioned for Ben to follow him. Kevin led Ben towards his bedroom.

"Close the door," Kevin ordered nicely. Ben complied. "I got you something." A box covered in green wrapping paper appeared in his hand.

Downstairs Charm watched as Ben's form left her sight. "Why do you think he left?"

Gwen and Julie didn't answer, neither caring, their thoughts on what was to come.

"Okay Julie," Gwen said. "Go get him." Julie nodded and stood up and started to slowly walk up the stairs, wracking her nerves to rehearse what she wants to say.

Carl and Sandra overheard the girls' conversation. Sandra flashed him a smile. "See, Carl, Ben's gonna get a girlfriend."

Carl rolled his eyes his mind chanting: 'Please, God, make him say yes!' But a part of him knew that if there was a God, he most likely wasn't listening or still enjoyed toying with him.

Taking it, Ben slowly unwrapped it to reveal a necklace. A simple thing, really; a flat disk with a green hourglass design with black background. Ben looked up at Kevin, a smile gracing his face.

"It's the coolest thing I've ever gotten." Ben said. "Green and black, like you and me."

Kevin smiled, his black eyes seeming to sparkle, happy that Ben caught that. Nodding, Kevin went on: "I was out looking around last week when you were at your grandpa's and your father ordered you to make me stay." Ben nodded at the memory. "I found this at a store and got it for you."

Ben lunged, embracing his best friend in a bear hug. Kevin was surprised. They never did this before. A few pats and innocent touches, but no hugs. But he quickly wrapped his arms around Ben, both enjoying the comforting contact that letting go seemed to be difficult for them, but they managed. Looking at the necklace, Kevin cleared his throat: "Um, here, let me help you with that."

Unclasping it, Kevin brought both ends to the back of Ben's neck, clasping them back together. Standing back Kevin looked at the boy and flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"Um, Ben," Followed a soft knock that came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Ben looked at the door confused. "Why would Julie want to talk to me?" He asked, looking to Kevin who's only response was a cold, hard glare at the door.

Ben sighed, figuring that he was not going to receive any help from his best friend, he opened the door and let her inside. After closing the door and turning to face Julie Ben found that Kevin had disappeared. Probably back to his ship-the one he never saw before despite how many times he begged to see it.

Julie shuffled her feet, eyes never leaving the floor. Finding this odd since moments before she asked to come in, he walked towards her, mouth ready to ask what's wrong, when she pecked him on the cheek.

"I like you!" She shouted nervously.

Ben was struck dumb. A girl kissed him and it felt like being kissed by his mother. He knew a little about this game called love from a few sources. From the cartoons he was supposed to be a dithering nincompoop who'll then mutter 'gawrsh' or 'shucks' after being kissed, his face turning red, toes grinding into the ground. From the books Gwen liked to read he was supposed to feel a spark or something. It wasn't supposed to feel like your mother kissing you goodnight or like you're a cherry bomb that turned into a dud. Surely his sources weren't wrong.

"I'm sorry Julie," Ben said. "But I don't feel the same."

"Oh," Julie said, sounding rather surprised. "I see…" She slowly walked out of the room, tears streaming down her eyes.

Ben was about to go after her, but Kevin chose that moment to reappear.

"Don't go after her," Kevin said. He looked moody but his voice held mirth. "It'll only confuse things."

"Where were you?" Ben asked a little angrily.

"In the closet, Benji," Kevin said. "I didn't want you to rely on me in this."

"You _knew_ she was gonna do that?"

Kevin shrugged. "She's been giving you looks all afternoon. I figured she would try that."

Ben glared at him.

"I know you feel bad now, Benji, but it'll pass. Believe me, it's better that it was just you than you leaning on me for what to say."

There was something in those dark orbs that said it would have ended with a crying girl running out of his room, total devastation that would lead to the life of a nun, instead of walking calmly out, slightly hurt, but with a high chance of her heart healing. Ben sighed.

"How did it feel?" Kevin asked. "Getting kissed by her?"

"Why?" Kevin shrugged. "It was like when mom kissed me goodnight."

Kevin laughed. Ben smiled; he could never stay sad when he heard that laugh.

Downstairs everyone was expecting to see Julie and Ben holding hands. What they did not expect was Julie walking down the stairs, tears clearly falling from her eyes.

"What happened?" Charm asked.

"He said he didn't feel the same."

Gwen looked furious. She started to walk towards the stairs when her grandpa stopped her with a gentle arm on her shoulder.

"Grandpa," Gwen groaned. "He made Julie cry!"

"Julie's a big girl," Grandpa Max said. "And Ben doesn't have to date her if he doesn't feel the same way."

"But…"

"Nothing good ever comes out of being forced to be with someone."

"Fine,"

In the back Carl silently fumed.

Ben came down a few minutes later when everyone was saying their goodbyes. Gwen and her friends left with her mom and dad to finish the night off with a sleep over. When the last car drove away into the evening, Carl turned his attention towards Ben.

"Clean this up." He demanded.

"Yes sir," Ben said.

"Carl, please, it's his…"

"Shut up." He snapped. "It's _his _party, so _he _can clean it up!"

Carl stormed off into their bedroom, Sandra following behind, hoping to talk some sense into him, leaving Ben and Kevin to silently pick up the small mess the quests made, tearing the empty pizza boxes, and taking down the decorations.

"No, Sandra!" He roared. "He was also hosting this party and he left! He also turned down a girl!" Silence, Sandra was trying to coax him into another state of mind. "What boy turns down a pretty girl? I'll tell you what kinda _boy _turns down a pretty girl! A _**fucking faggot**_!"

"He's a late bloomer dear!" Sandra said, speaking up. "He just needs more time."

"He doesn't…"

"Hey," Kevin said, breaking Ben's concentration from their conversation. "Let's go upstairs."

Ben just nodded, allowing Kevin to grab onto his hand and walk him upstairs.

* * *

><p>1) Think in terms of a dream. Science says a dream lasts for a few seconds(or was it minutes) but the dream-from the memory of the dreamer-thinks it has lasted longer than that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up the steps, Kevin's face set in a neutral glare, knowing through touch alone that his friend's face was blank, yet expressed the pain, fear, and self-doubt he was feeling. Some birthday. Kevin remembers his birthdays on Illusia; so warm and happy with family. Even the ones on Earth, though only consisting of himself and Ben(with messages from home), were by far greater memories than this day ever will be in comparison.

Things would be best if it were just the two of them. No harpies, no attention-seeking girls, no angry grown men and the cowardly women who keep them. And that would be his plan; just the two of them in a world of their choosing. No evil word(_faggot_)or _pretty girls _to stop Ben from being who he is: himself.

Moving down the hall he opened the door and led Ben towards his bed. With a gentle shove from Kevin, Ben landed-butt first-on the bed where he crawled into the fetal position, face emotionless yet body shaking.

"_Relax_," Kevin said, running a gentle hand from shoulder to abdomen and back again. "_Relaxssss._"

Ben's tense, quivering body quickly ceased and the boy let out a sigh, his eyes closing. Using his power of persuasion, Kevin got Ben to sleep. He placed his hand on his friend's head and concentrated.

Kevin found himself surrounded in thick fog. Looking around he found nothing but the vaporous substance before him, sighing, he prepared to go back when he heard crying. Not just anyone crying; Ben crying.

"Ben!" Kevin shouted, hoping his voice would carry. "Ben, where are you?"

Only crying was returned. Determined, Kevin concentrated on the crying and ran in that direction. As the crying came closer the scenery changed into a lush garden of immeasurable length and noticed a change in himself. Spartan Armor he wore with large black, bat wings. It reminded him of something; but what he could not remember.

Many people walked among the garden working heartily to it, their bodies exposed, unashamed, yet mercifully, they were blurry to his eyes. Walking along, seemingly unnoticed, until he came across a young boy, his crying the only other odd thing happening in paradise as well as his form of clothes-a pair of underwear made of weeds.

"Young one," Kevin spoke, voice like silk. "Why do you cry?"

"Paradise is lost to me." Ben wailed. "Though I be a part of it, I do not find happiness!"

"Why?"

"A heavenly voice called out to me and spoke that mistake hath brought me here and that of bliss the others share, I shall find not here. Though the folly be not mine, I am to be punished! Oh God, who gives Man paradise, why have you forsaken me so?"

Kevin took slight pity on him. How strange that he find amongst His chosen favorites a shunned lamb who had done nothing wrong. As with he and his unholy host, so too did this child lose all that was to be granted to him. His resolve solidifying. Was it not his mission to lead Man to his side, therefore taking his revenge on their Maker, upsetting Him beyond all remorse. It would be simple, lead the boy to his side and from there dissuade the others until neither sang hymns to Heaven's Monarch. But a sniffle escaped from the boy.

No, he would not partake in their campaign. Mammon and Belial were right. They should remain there, ruling as they dreamed, away from Heaven's King, working ease from the pain and to not anger their Creator by tricking Mankind, least worse things await him upon his return.

Placing out a pale hand. "Come with me then, young one. Come and we shall find our own paradise. A paradise made for those who are not meant for this one or any other."

"Where be such a place?" The boy asked, eyes red yet clearing away tears.

"In truth, it's not a pleasant place as this. But perhaps I was right before; that a place can be whatever a person chooses. Either way, it should be a place where you may find true happiness-for how much worse can it be than to have these blessings before you, yet denied-and from where the sins of others are not placed upon anyone but the sinner. Absolving you of any blemish that mars your beautiful form."

With shaky hand, Ben grasps onto Kevin's arm and realization floods their senses. He stares in awe at Kevin before turning to confusion-he asks: "Kevin, why do you have black wings and look like those pictures from that epic poem you read to me when I was nine and you went on that poetry kick?"

"Why are you wearing underwear made of weeds?" Came the deadpanned response. He did not wish to divulge that his thoughts before slipping into his friend's mind were mirrored in their shared dream.

Looking upon himself, Ben blushed and the scenery went back to being shrouded in fog, their attire reverting back to what they wore in the waking world.

"You're dreaming, Ben." Kevin said, smirking at Ben's wide-eyed stare. "And yeah, it's me. I'm developing early, it seems. But enough about that…Where would you like to go?"

"The carnival where we first met." Ben blurted out, blushing upon doing so.

Kevin smiled. "Okay then, Benji; one carnival it is."

Music filled the air along with screams from the roller coaster and the smell of sticky buns pervaded Ben's nose. Focusing his eyes, one was in his hands. Some cotton candy was waved in front of his face before being popped into Kevin's waiting mouth.

Smiling, the Illuscien ate more of the cottony treat; watching Ben take in all the sites that he gathered from their memories, sticky bun forgotten in his hand.

"What do you wanna do first?" Kevin asked.

Ben pointed towards the rollercoaster and with an exclamation of 'That!' both boys ran off towards the really short line. The sound of laughter covered up all else for a long time.

Kevin's smile diminished when he felt that he had little time left before Ben's alarm woke him up. Sighing, he took the boy to their fishing spot on his home world.

"What are we doing here?" Ben asked, noticing that they were standing on the water this time instead of in a boat with their fishing poles. Kevin looked at the expectant look in his friend's eyes, hoping to clear up the confusion.

Kevin sighed. Taking a deep breath, he spoke the hardest words he ever had to say: "I'm so sorry for all I've done to you, Ben."

Kevin waved a hand, signaling for Ben to stay quiet for now, his black eyes facing the water. "It's because of me that you're treated poorly at home, school, life in general. Because, to a world thriving in a little bubble, there needs to be a sense of normal in order for peace to be restored. I hate these rules that they placed upon me; maybe then it'd be okay."

"Kevin…"

"I'm leaving a year early, Ben." Kevin said staring at his friend. "When you wake up I'll be on my way to Illusia, where I will report back to my leaders about my particular findings and about you."

"You can't!" His cry echoing through the too quiet scenery.

"Ben, I must…"

"You can't!" Ben's eyes began to water. "You can't leave me! You're my only friend, Kevin. What am I to do when things get bad or I feel lonely? I'll be alone."

"I know Ben," Pain was evident in both their eyes. "But it was going to happen a year from now, anyway. At least this way you'll get a head start in trying to fix things on your own. I…"

"I'm going with you." Ben stated, crossing his arms.

"Ben, you…"

"I'm going with you!"

"Ben!" Kevin shouted. "If I take you they'll just order me to take you back!" His face softened. "I know you'll do fine on your own, Benji. You're a tough kid."

"Will you visit me at least?"

Kevin was taken aback. Sighing, he responded the only way he could. "I'll try, Ben."

"Promise me." Came the demand.

"I promise I'll try, Ben." Kevin said, tears falling down his eyes, too.

Ben didn't notice Kevin coming closer until the Illuscien had his arms wrapped around him. Gasping, Ben quickly held onto Kevin, hoping that by doing so, he could get Kevin to stay.

"I'll miss you, Benji." Kevin said into his brown locks. His voice so soft that only Ben could hear it.

The brunet did not respond vocally. He grasped onto Kevin tighter and sobbed into his black tank top. They stayed like that until the annoying sound of Ben's alarm clock penetrated their silence.

Shooting up, Ben cried out 'Kevin!', turning his head rapidly around the room. Finding only himself and noticing the alarm still blaring he picked it up and flung it against the farthest wall, barely satisfied when he saw it break into pieces.

As if the universe was against him, Ben's father burst through the door. His eyes finding the broken alarm clock and then his shivering son. Stomping into the room he grabbed Ben by the ear, pulling hard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Carl screamed, veins bulging, ready to erupt. "Huh? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH **MONEY **YOU HAVE THROWN AWAY BY DOING THAT?"

"Oww!" Ben cried. "I'm sorry, dad! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well if you're sorry you'll get rid of your _imaginary friend_! _Apologize _to that girl and date her!"

"Kevin left this morning!" Ben screamed in pain, tears coating his red cheeks in crystal streaks. "Never coming back!"

"About _damn _time, Ben." Carl snarled. "But you still have to be punished for breaking your alarm clock."

Horror flooded his mind as he was strewn across his father's lap. _Smack! _Rough hand meets tender bottom for umpteenth time. _Smack!_ Again and again they are acquainted until Carl stops, pushes his son off him, and mumbles: "Hurry up or you'll be late."

'He wouldn't be late if you weren't such a jerk.' Kevin's voice rang through his mind. But Ben knew it wasn't Kevin actually talking, but himself. They knew each other so well.

And their separation hit him like a boulder. 'So this is how it feels…' He thought. 'To lose your best friend.' Horrible and scared and a plethora of other emotions-the norm-but they weren't going away like they normally do. 'Cause the one who chased all that away was gone.

Getting ready for school, Ben dreaded what he had to do. Julie, the only girl to ask him out, the only girl to talk to him besides Gwen, the girl he turned down a night ago…And he was gonna grovel to her. All in the name of an annoying machine that he needed in order to wake up; his parents not inclined to wake him up themselves.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He lost Kevin(who promised to _try _to visit-which wasn't a definite answer), he got beaten, and was now being bribed into doing something deep in his gut he knew he did not want.

'A man never cries, Ben.' His father said, back when he started to get drunk. 'And he does certain things that, deep down, he knows he'll regret. That's what it's like being a man.'

Wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve, Ben straightened up and a determined look spread on his eleven year old face. He could do this. He could be a man if it meant no more pain.

Even though what he really wanted was to be with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Mantinas-OKay, here's chapter four. I hope this is satisfactory-me adding a Julie POV in here-I think it's for the best that we see Julie's motives and a little into what she has up her sleeve.

* * *

><p>Ben walked to the bus stop, feeling lousy as he spied the glares thrown his way; an indignantly angry one from Gwen and Charmcaster, Julie seemed unsure, and mischievous ones from Cash and J.T.<p>

"Well, Benny, what's wrong?" Cash jeered. "Got diaper rash?"

Ben didn't say anything, keeping his head down he tried to focus on his father's orders. Apologize and ask Julie out. But his stomach disagreed with the plan, his brain that seemed to rebel against the fear of his father screamed for him to stop what he was about to do.

'_It'll only confuse things…'_

An alarm clock would ensure that he got up, dressed, and at the bus stop before it showed up and he would get to school on time instead of running several miles-miles he was incapable of running-to get there for if he did not, his father would receive a phone call and then…

"What, baby need a blanky?" Cash sneered before groaning. "What…."

'Don't go after her, it'll only confuse things,' Echoed throughout his brain as the bus came down the road, stopping right in front of them. Kevin…

The Illuscien sighed, his mind lost in thought, which the void of space did not help at all. A mirage of his own doing was replaying before his eyes. Ben gasped, his eyes full of wonder as he watched stars stream by in hyperspace. "Just like in the movies…" Ben would finish before looking at Kevin, his green eyes sparkling. Which would then disappear, his thoughts and concentration needed elsewhere(is what he told himself) instead of those eyes-which disappeared again, only to reappear some time later due to boredom.

His bike lock and chain was discarded in the box it was received in, ready to be returned upon his landing. His eyes misted over, that last moment before the alarm rang was special. And despite what he said, a part of him knew that Ben needed him there due to psychological reasons beyond their control. Ben was alone in a dark world that did not seem to want him with a father that was hell bent on ruining the one place a child should call sanctuary. He should have tried. He should have taken Ben, leaving nothing behind to link to anything. Perhaps then Carl would have gotten what's coming to him-his mother, too.

The ship slowed, exiting hyperspace and he was greeted with Illusia in the distance. A radiant diamond in the black nothingness. He felt happy seeing it after so long. Finally, he was home. But someone was missing, even now, looking to the seat next to his, the mirage failed to appear.

"Um, Ben," Julie whispered, standing by his seat when before she sat next to Gwen and Charm in the front. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," Ben said, trying to calm his nerves-what luck that the object of his discomfort would land in his lap like this. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by an emboldened Julie.

"I'm sorry I was too forward with you, Ben." Julie said. "I should have realized that by doing that I was moving things too fast for you. What I'm trying to say is; can we be friends?"

Ben's eyes widened in shock. Here he was, going to apologize to Julie for making her cry when _Julie _was apologizing to _him_. What she said made little sense to him. It wasn't that last night a relative stranger asked him out, it was that emotions were final-even though he was going to go through with it, anyway to appease his father's wrath. But maybe if he did this, it would still make his father happy anyway. After all, this way he could still listen to Kevin, the voice he knew was right.

But one thing she said did make sense. If there was anything he needed right now-it was a friend. Smiling, he nodded, which earned him a smile in return from the Asian girl.

Julie mentally sighed. The old man was right. After her re-entry to the living room, Max, Gwen and Ben's grandfather, pulled her aside and explained things. That Ben was pretty much an outcast-something she knew and thought that would increase her chances-and that he was just being shy. That she had to start things slow before working up to something like that. Cultural background and the all-knowing look glinting in the old man's eyes made her believe his words. She was, like most young girls, desperate for her knight-in-shining-armor that she didn't stop and think about Ben. But she was glad he was giving her a chance.

Her eyes spied something around his neck. A cheap necklace with what looked to be an hourglass design on it. Julie had to gasp, it matched his clothes, but it also seemed to bring _him _out, not just his eyes.

"Nice necklace," Julie said with a friendly smile. "Have you always had it? I haven't noticed it."

"Oh, uh," Ben had no idea what to tell her, but then it hit him. Using what she already said, he concocted a lie. "Yeah, my mom gave it to me a while ago, but I lost it. I found it last night."

"It totally suits you, Ben."

"Thanks," Ben smiled. For the first time in his life he was being complimented on the bus by someone from this planet.

At school, Julie invited Ben to hang out with her, Charm, and Gwen. Silence pervaded their space; uncomfortable and feeling weird, Ben tried to bolt. But Julie's reassuring smile kept him in place. She was his friend now, and for now, he'd have to remind himself of that. She was no longer one of Gwen's friends-a being Kevin mocked any and all the times they were forced to be in contact with each other. The alarm clock was also a good incentive.

Saving grace, for once, was the bell. Waving goodbye, Ben headed towards his math class. Kevin's departure really hit home then. Looking at the notes on the board compared to the notes he wrote, he could not understand how he got from a problem to an answer; no matter how detailed he made his notes. Did he multiply here, divide there? Or did he add, subtract, then divide? Or was it all of the above? Placing hands to temples, he groaned, a single tear managing to escape.(1)

Going from there was like being led to a firing range but without the blindfold. But really, after a few minutes, he did not feel as bad in his other classes. Kevin mostly helped in small ways in science, history, English, and so forth. But with his previous encounter with math, who could blame him for feeling overwhelmed without the Illuscian.

Lunch was, for once, really lonely. Julie had asked Ben to sit with her at her table, but mostly the girls chatted amongst themselves and Ben listened in only slightly. He didn't really care about Sandra and Jimmy, or Tommy's sprained ankle, or fashion advice about highlighted tips in Charm's hair, or Julie wearing Prada. What the hell was Prada, anyway?

"Ben?" Julie asked, making the bored boy jump into alert mode.

"Yeah, Julie?" He asked, surprised that he was even noticed when the previous conversation seemed to be so riveting.

"Is something wrong?" A look of concern crossing her face.

"Can I be honest?" He asked, earning a nod from Julie and, unseen by either, eye rolls from the others. "I don't really care about fashion or gossip."

"Oh," Julie sighed, looking truly hurt. This did not fit in with her image of Ben, a desperate boy seeking attention. She hated to admit it, but she thought of her and Ben as the same type of person.(2)

"Don't mind _him_," Gwen snapped, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's just a boy."

"No," Julie said. "I'm being rude. I invited Ben to sit with us and we've been boring him to death."

Gwen scoffed. Charmcaster rolled her eyes, lips wrapped around the straw of her chocolate milk carton. Letting go of the chewed, plastic tube, she stared Julie directly in the eyes.

"Don't you find it weird, Julie." Charmcaster said. "That you poured your heart out to him and he steps on it. Shouldn't you, I don't know, _make him grovel for forgiveness_?"

Julie turned away from her, ignoring the both of them. They didn't understand her plan and she didn't want them in on it because then it wouldn't be _hers _anymore. This wasn't like a scrunchie or a pen. This was about love, and from what they read, love is meant to be worked out between two, not a group-even if it is fun.

"What do you want to talk about, Ben?"

"Probably sports." Gwen said, sounding annoyed.

"Do you, Ben?" Julie asked, Gwen friend instincts kicking in. "'Cause I've always been interested in tennis."

Ben smiled. He didn't really want to talk sports, but the hopeful look in his new friend's eyes made him cave. Seeing them up this close he could tell that they were dark brown, almost black-like Kevin's. "Soccer's my favorite."

Julie beamed. "I heard that our middle school next year has excellent tennis and soccer teams!" She pauses. "We should totally try out!"

"Yeah," Ben said enthusiastically.

"But we better practice hard, or we might not make the teams."

"True," Ben said. "How about we help each other practice?"

"Yeah, that'll be awesome! How about you come over to my house tomorrow and we'll start our training?"

"I'm not sure if my parents will say yes." Ben admitted, staring at the floor.

"Well ask them anyway." Julie wrote down her number on a scratch piece of paper. "Call me and tell me what they say."

"Sure thing,"

Kevin landed on a chrome platform that branched from the top of a large building that mimicked a skyscraper on Earth. The tall structure was a brilliant glass building with green tint on the edges. Surrounded by a utopian city that went out for many miles before shrubs and wildlife emerged. If the platform was at a slightly higher altitude, he could make out clearings in the wildlife where houses sat in relative tranquility instead of just spots in the would-be-perfect green.

Two guards dressed in black synthetic material made to look like silk, their pale features brought out more, marched towards him. Illuscians were all pale or fair skinned due to their sun-a weak, white dwarf star.

Silently he handed them his cloaking device, they bowed, and he walked past them to the building itself. He knew he would most likely be ridiculed for leaving early, but hopefully they could see that his mission was a success anyway and understand what he was trying to do.

The receptionist at the desk was dressed in a dark, forest green tank top, her blouse was white with black, vine-like patterns swirling in its plain. Her hair came down just before her breasts and curled slightly upward. Her red lipstick made her lips pop and her demeanor would have labeled her a bubbly goth if not for her outfit.

"Hello and welcome back." She said, lifting a scanner gun over his head down to his chin. Biting her lip she began. "It says you're not due back for another year. Is something wrong?"

"The Lovecraftian Clause." Kevin said, lowering his head. "This was the best course of action."

Placing a gentle hand on his left arm, staring into her black eyes, he saw sympathy. It was well known that not everyone liked it when their 'imaginary friends'. And so a clever member of the Illuscien Council, after remembering the weird stories him and his child loved to read by one Howard Philip Lovecraft, came up with that name because of the famous line in "Call of Cthulhu"-a story Kevin had read himself with Ben-about the world being shielded in a bubble of ignorance that best suited the mental capacities of its inhabitants. Not completely fitting, but it basically meant that the parents thought it past the perfect time to lose an 'imaginary' friend and often acted out.

"Take the lift at the end of this hall and push seventeen." She said. "They'll understand."

Bowing his head slightly, Kevin then proceeded towards the lift, his back towards the glass casing as he pushed the required button. Now, starting from the top, he turned and watched as buildings came into level with his sight. Not much had changed since he left, which he guessed was a godsend since others usually weren't lucky. The buildings were glass, devastating storms were a rarity, and even so, glass was made tougher than Earth-yet looked fragile-another pat on their name sake, and earthling might say.

But he knew he wasn't spared from the changes, he could only guess what happened to his house and family since he left. Minimal contact with family was required, lest the traveling Illuscien get homesick and return _too_ prematurely. The ding of the lift's doors opening penetrated his silence. Sighing, he turned and walked out into the burgundy colored hall. Torches lined the walls with portraits of board members that have passed. Friendly yet emotionless, their eyes seemed to follow him as he walked(1).

Two double doors greeted him. They were plain in design, a complimentary contrast to the eloquent room. He knocked. The whole wall opened, splitting from the crevice that separated the two doors; revealing darkness on the other side.

"Come in, Kevin." A kind male voice said through the darkness.

With no fear, Kevin stepped into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Mantinas-OK, first off, I'm sorry this took so long but I was on vacation and then work and all this other stuff. This isn't as long as I'd hoped it would, in part that there is no Ben this chapter(Because at the time I didn't have much for him and wanted a smaller chapter for him then a time skip). But we have this(I thought it ended well where it was) and then another than an interlude then a time skip. You're gonna love/hate the time skip.

(X)(X)(X)

Kevin moved ten paces when he stopped. For a second he was shrouded in darkness when, mentally, he did something akin to a man pulling the table cloth out from under the good china. Light filled the room revealing the burgundy colored walls with jutting pillars with granite marble bases that appear to have sprouted from the floor itself, which, had the appearance of a compass out of black, tan, and orange marble. In front of him sat five elderly looking Illusciens. Three men and two women whose purpose was to go over with Kevin on his findings and see how he matured-if at all.

"Kevin," The woman in the center spoke up, the same lady who beckoned him in earlier. "I'm glad you've matured so fast. But please explain why you're here so early."

Kevin barely tilted his torso, just enough that you could see he was an obtuse angle in a show of respect when he recapped every incident he'd been through with Ben, never speaking their names, though he knew them, it would be unwise to do so during this process. How he placed the bike lock around his neck and it led him towards the Carnival where only Ben saw him and they were barely separated friends.

Of course, Kevin knew Ben seeing him was not fate. It was the luck of the draw. A scientist projected his mind to Earth where he examines expecting families and when the times right, he travels to Earth and back with a strand of human hair and they attach the DNA into the device. Luck was on his side when he received it and it was Ben's.

The second lady's eyes never left Kevin as he spoke. None of the others noticed what she did, but then again, she was more intoned to these sorts of situations.

"Kevin," Kevin lifted his head. "From what I'm seeing is that you cared a lot for this boy."

Everyone looked at her. It seemed as she were to be their speaker this time, for in this debriefing only one could speak for all at any time as not to overwhelm the returning child who only had one companion to talk to for years. Which meant many changes of speakers, but only if their silence went beyond a minute or they see fit to interject. Kevin knew from their stares that the others were sending her their comments and from her smile, he knew he would be okay.

"Yes, Kevin. They're pleased with your progress. Though we regret that you had to go through the Lovecraftian Clause. Even more so for Ben, for he has to endure that treatment even now."

Both she and he shared the same pained expression.

"But you did the right thing, Kevin. Humans can't last as long on our planet as they do on theirs." She paused. They both knew he knew of the story of poor Luis. "Which brings me to my proposal."

Kevin perked his head up at that. As far as he knew this was where it was supposed to end and he'd go back to his…could he still call it his house? His family was there, but again that empty feeling plagued him.

"Don't decide anything now. Your family wants to see you after all. But in a year's time, I want you to come back here with an answer to my question: Do you want to go back?"

Kevin tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry," He said. "But I didn't think this was possible."

"It's rare," She admitted, smiling gently. "But this council has asked a few others in the past."

"Do not answer yet," A bald male stated, taking over. "Wait a year and come back. I'm sure your family would love to see you first."

And with that it was over. Kevin bowed slightly and they tipped their heads in return. Turning to leave, he had so much he wanted to tell and see. But, in the forefront of his mind, he really wanted to see the lake at the back of the house.

Once he re-entered the hallway, he was met with two guards who offered to escort him home. Smiling, he nodded his consent and followed them towards a parking lot in one of the lower levels. One of the guards hopped onto a wheel-less bike and motioned for Kevin to hop on.

Once Kevin was seated behind him it lifted a few meters in the air and sped off into civilization, no longer unseen, he shuddered, finding the thought of being seen by millions to be more frightening than the concept of being seen by one. Though in the beginning he'd often forget about that, especially when Carl and Sandra talked to him to humor Ben.

Ben…

The bike hummed in midair, its thrusters on standby as the propulsion vents at the bottom worked to keep it up. Kevin spied the yellow, two story house at the end of the mile drive. Nothing's changed on the outside he notes as he hops off the bike. He waves and the guard nods his head taking off before performing a semicircle and speeding back from whence he came.

He wants to run. He wants to run down the drive and pound on the door where he'll be greeted by his mother and father. They'd embrace and laugh, mom would cry, and then his grandfather would hobble down the stairs and they'd be happy again. A family again…

But it has been many years. No telling what's changed on the inside. Because, of all the lessons he's learned, the most important one was that things change all the time.

He knocks gently upon the door. He waits for only a minute when the door opens and reveals his mother. Shoulder length black hair frame her beautiful,(gothic he thinks from all of the pictures he's seen) pale face. Her black eyes at first seem blank, but once they see who the visitor is they seem to sparkle like the void he just traversed. Her pale red lips turn into a smile.

"Kevin!" She embraces him. "My, how've you grown."

He feels relaxed in the hug, like a heavy load has been taken off of his shoulders. But then he realizes who's missing. He pulls away from her slightly, still entwined in her arms, and asks:

"Where is dad and grandpa?"

At this she frowns. Hugging him tighter she whispers in his ear: "I'm sorry, Kevin, but they died in an accident two days ago."

"What?" He screams.

"I tried to message you, but there was-what humans call-solar flares. It interfered with the transmission. You know how our sun is."

Kevin vaguely remembered how their sun worked anymore. He's been gone for years, thriving on Earth. All he remembered was that it's on its last thousand years and fading away. Not like they needed it personally, but their planet does.

"Now," She said, letting go of him. "Care to tell me why you're here so early?"

She doesn't bring up their deaths, for that would be no excuse for returning. Harsh, but the first to lay down the rules were scientists hell bent on expanding their knowledge of the only species similar to their own. Though most of the rules were now lax, and the point changed to center on the traveler's growth more than knowledge of a species that hasn't changed since the nineteen hundreds, this wasn't one of them. The reason behind it is unclear, though many think it's the old 'If I couldn't come back, then neither can you'.

Sighing, he asks if they could go inside. She nods and he walks towards the living room where he recaps his adventures with Ben and the council.

Unobserved by Kevin his mother's expression changes from amusement to shock upon hearing the council's deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Mantinas: I'M SO SORRY! You have no idea how sorry I am it took so long for me to post this and then for it to come out so short! But this crumby chapter kept giving me trouble! So much trouble it gave me(sounding like Zim)! BUT! There is a surprise at the end here that I hope you'll like.

(X)(X)(X)

It was something of a miracle, for nothing of this magnitude could be anything else. That night when his father came home he flashed an alarm clock and asked what he wanted to know. Ben told him, his eyes facing the floor, fear keeping him from doing anything else, that yes, he apologized and that Julie invited him over tomorrow.

And there he was, practicing tennis with Julie in a make-shift court in her backyard where her father kept a net up for when his business buddies came over and for her to practice. His form was off and he wasn't very good, but then, Julie seemed only a step above him. They were practicing, which relaxed Ben a little.

"Okay," She said, panting after returning the ball to Ben's side of the court-another point for her. "Next we should try soccer."

Ben nodded, glad to be done. Though he knew this was practice, it was still male pride to hate losing to a girl. Stepping out of the tennis field Julie ran over and picked up the soccer ball from her garage and kicked it over to Ben who kicked with his inner right foot over to his left and back before kicking it over to Julie again.

Julie was impressed, Ben was actually dominating this portion of their training. He kicked the ball up in the air and let it land on his head where he kept it balanced for a good five minutes, but they found his true gift lied in being the goalie. This was made apparent due to their newly formed regiment which consisted of them being every position as they dribbled the ball with their feet from one end to the other and whenever she managed to make it to Ben's side he'd make himself the goalie(a fifteen second stop in the game for them to get into position) she kicked and no matter the angle, she never made one. But then again, she wasn't as well acquainted to this sport as she was tennis, but she wasn't going to doubt that he'd make goalie on even an all-star team.

"You are awesome, Ben!" Julie cheered as Ben blocked another kick.

Ben blushed and scratched the back of his neck. No one's ever complimented him on sports except for…

Well, let's skip that for now. "Thanks, Julie." Ben muttered.

Julie smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

That night, upon his father's request, Ben told them about his time at Julie's. Both parents seemed happy about the outcome, Ben could still tell that his father was a little angry that they weren't dating yet.

Going upstairs, Ben got ready for bed as part of his curfew. Laying down in an empty bed was something he still had to get used to, but at least he fell asleep easier this time, the night before was a mess.

Ben opened his eyes to alien surroundings, but a spot he knew well now, his head laying in the lap of his friend. His upset friend as he noted once he moved his head enough to get a good view.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

Kevin did not look at him as he responded.

"I was given the choice to come back, Ben." He said it solemnly. "And I was going to, but when I was going to state my choice…I was told my mom disagreed with their decision and that I should remain here until I'm older."

Ben remained quiet, taking this in, and knowing full well Kevin needed to vent.

"I don't hate my planet, nor am I angry or hate my mom." He turned to Ben and looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't mind staying, my mom's all alone with grandpa and dad gone, but the thought of leaving you there alone…I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid, but still."

"Kevin," Ben began and let it drop, not finding the words.

"But I promise, Ben." A look of determination on his face and piercing, galactic eyes. "I promise I will see you again."

"I made friends with Julie!" Ben blurted out. He didn't want to say it this way, but for some reason, especially with that look he was given, he couldn't stand it. "I broke my alarm clock after our last meeting here and my dad said I had to try and make it up to Julie if I were to get another alarm clock."

Ben closed his eyes not wanting to see Kevin's reaction after telling him to not complicate things. A gentle hand rested in his hair.

"It's okay, Ben. I expected something like this to happen. Are you getting along?"

Ben nodded He knew Kevin was being cool with this because he could do nothing and he also wanted him to have friends. It sounded horrible, but that was the reality of it all. After all, he understood the position Ben was in without being there.

"She even complimented me on my soccer skills."

Ben knew, just _knew _without looking Kevin was smirking.

"Well, you are great at it."

Ben chuckled.

"Everything will be alright, Ben. I promise; I'll see you in person again. In a few years, I'll be there. I promise."

Ben felt something wet land in his hair. Looking up he saw the tears that were falling. Without thinking, Ben stood on his tiptoes and placed his lips on Kevin's chastely. That seemed to surprise Kevin into stopping his tears and make a blush grow on Ben's cheeks.

It was sweet, tender, and just right. Though none of that registered in Ben's mind as Kevin fell to the floor of the boat. With a shout, Ben cradled him in his arms.

"Sorry, Benji…It wears you out doing this long-distance."

Kevin weakly placed his right hand and pulled Ben's face closer to his…

Ben woke up with a start, his new alarm clock beeping at him angrily, as if cursing him for being one of the few children in the world that get up so early on a Saturday.

Part One End

Yep, one part has ended. I wanted an intermission showing Kevin's mom going to the council, but I later decided to add it to this chapter, but when writing it, the above came to my mind and, well, I like it better this way. I hope part two(chapter 7) will be easier to write and be posted sooner. I'm sorry this sucked so much. :(


	7. Chapter 7

Mantinas-**I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE A PART TWO, BUT SADLY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS ME IN ITS TIGHT CLUTCHES WHERE I AM NEVER SATISFIED AT WHAT I TYPE! ERGO, I AM WARNING YOU NOW THAT THE FOLLOWING IS A PIECE OF CRAP! ABSOLUTE DRIVEL! **It is also, kinda how I hoped the first chapter of part two would start(only without the interaction in the bedroom and more of Kevin explaining stuff, but when I wrote this as an epilog, they just wouldn't comply and since this is **THE END**, I thought it needed a good sendoff anyway-something we three(Ben, Kevin, and I) could agree on). I'm sure the writing style is different from the other chapters, I'm sorry, but I tried to get it all down.

(X)(X)(X)

Ben picked up his bag from the bench and ran out of the locker room. Soccer practice was torture, the coach riding all of them harder than normal. And it was all because they were going to the championships next week. He could not wait.

But first, he had a party to go to. Today Ben would turn sixteen. The party would be over at the birthday girl's house. He was looking towards it because someone tangible will be there for him again, as it has been since he turned twelve. Though Julie will still be there for Gwen, too. Which put a strain on things, Ben even offered to stop being friends, but Julie would have none of that. And then there was Cooper, Julie's boyfriend. A techno-wiz who swept her off her feet. Though Ben helped.

Julie confessed to Ben back when he was thirteen. He was speechless so she tried to kiss him. The image of another pair of lips came into his mind and he gently removed her and told her that he was pretty sure that he was gay.

She took it rather well. No outburst or anything painful. She just sighed and asked him what he thought about Cooper.

Ben unlocked his bike, hopped on, and rode off like a mad man. Sixteen…His smile fades. Kevin. His mind slowly goes back to his first friend. A friend who had helped him in more ways than Math. It had been four, almost five years since Kevin contacted him with his power let alone saw him. It was getting to the point that he criticized himself for holding onto the hope that Kevin had not forgotten his promise. Who knew Kevin more than him, right?

But the pain was still there. The empty, hollow feeling his absence had created and nothing was able to fill it.

His house came into view. He placed his bike in the backyard and opened the door and was greeted by his mother's laughter.

"Oh, that must be Ben." Sandra said. "Hello, Ben, why haven't we met your friend before?"

Confusion covered his face as he slowly walked towards the living room. There his eyes bugged out from their sockets. There, sitting next to his mother on the couch was a raven haired teen with a gray, long-sleeved undershirt, a black muscle shirt, and blue jeans. But what tipped him off the most was, for a split second, he saw two black orbs with twinkling stars in their depths.

"Hi Benji." He said.

Okay, that sealed it, too. No one but him would call him that.

Almost as if she felt she were intruding upon something, Sandra stood up and briskly walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I need to work on last minute stuff for the party tonight." She said as she reached the kitchen. "You said you were coming, right Kevin?"

"Yeah," Kevin called and then looked at Ben, a dumbstruck look plastered on his face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The soft tone with which it was spoken seemed to break the spell. Ben grabbed Kevin's sleeve and dragged him upstairs to his room. Kevin seemed to note that not much had changed since he last saw it. The biggest change was the addition of soccer trophies which, Ben noted, made the alien grin. His eyes never leaving his.

"Kevin…"

"I'm sorry I took so long, Benji." Kevin said, grabbing Ben's only free hand. "But I had to make sure my mom was okay."

Ben stood there silently as Kevin paused, gauging his reaction. He could understand that. But he still felt a small pang of jealousy.

Kevin sighed. "After all, I'm not going back."

Ben perked up at that. Kevin was not going back? Ben was surprised when he heard Kevin do a hack-laugh and held his hands tighter. All the while giving him an 'I can still read you' smile.

"Yeah, it's official." Kevin hugged Ben who, after the shock, hugged back.

Ben could hear the smile Kevin wore as he asked why he was speechless. Ben merely brought his arms up, wrapped them around Kevin's neck, and brought him down a couple inches so their mouths could meet into a nice, soft kiss. Pulling back both were met with smiling faces.

"I can still read you, too." Ben said, earning him a chuckle. They hugged again. "I'm so glad you're back, Kevin."

"Me too."

Ben smiled in the crook of Kevin's neck, eyes facing out his window where the sun was shining brightly over them.

(X)(X)(X)The End


End file.
